Things can Change
by Senyara the Wolf
Summary: Cosmo returns to find that many things have changed among her friends. Will she be able to find Tails, or will another replace him? OCxCosmoxTails. Full summery inside! No Flames! This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_A note from Senyara:_** Just a few quick things. I only own Drake, Sara, Jenny, Tony, April, Malisio, and Suraka. I couldn't write the whole summery so I'll just fill it out here.

**Summery:** Cosmo returns to find that many things have changed among her friends. Sonic has ditched Amy and the female hedgehog found love in an unexpected person. Eggman has also vanished, along with her love; Tails. Will Cosmo be able to find him before it's too late, or will new feelings for someone else take her beloved fox's place in her heart instead? R&R please, this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 1

A Flower returns

Silence gripped the galaxy. A single blue planet floated in the middle of a great big space in the universe. Its moon glowed with a gentle aura, and reflected the warm rays of the sun. The planet revolved slowly as it began to make more trips around its star. Nothing had disturbed its noiseless obit for years.

Just as the brightly glowing moon was making yet another cycle around the planet, a small, plant like space craft shot out of a nearby warp hole. It seemed to be moving eagerly as though it wanted to reach the world A.S.A.P. A small figure sat in the cockpit. Its driver was a plant/alien hybrid.

"**I just hope that the others are still there."** She thought desperately. **"Especially Tails. I'd better focus now, Come on Cosmo! You've done this a million times! Just land at the island."** The small craft broke through the atmosphere and to a small island out in the blue ocean. Cosmo moved the controls so the ship would go into a dive. The hybrid slowly leveled out to see which landscape they had to land in. Cosmo looked through the area and spotted the floating piece of land that was oh so recognizable.

"There's Angel Island!" She squealed with delight at the sight of the familiar hovering rock. "I'm here! Gasp and there's Tail's workshop! I'll land there first!"

A small dome rested on the mountain side. When the ship landed on a flat rock, Cosmo leaped out, ran to the door and began to bang on it loudly. She expected the ingenious two-tailed fox to answer the door and have an immediate expression of shock and happiness, but instead of her beloved Tails at the door, a young female echidna answered her call.

She wore jeans of a light sea green color, blue shoes, a black shirt, and a denim jacket. Her eyes were a gleaming aqua blue, and her fur a delicate light red shade streaked with silver on her dreadlocks, arms, and across her bangs. The shirt stopped barely above her waist, showing a bit of her midriff. It was just enough to see some silver streaked there, too. She looked to be around 13. The echidna's gaze glowed with curiosity at the visitor.

"Can I help you?" She asked with interest.

"I'm looking for a Miles Prower." Cosmo said with concern. "Doesn't he live here?"

"Nobody's lived here for a long time." She replied mildly. "I found this place just this morning. I thought it might make a nice clubhouse for me and my friends."

Cosmo was flabbergasted. Surely Tails wouldn't have moved away from his friends, or was his grief for her 'death' so great that he couldn't bear to live here anymore?

"I might have the wrong house." Cosmo choked out in astonishment. "Sorry for bothering you."

"That's ok; I have to go home now anyways." She pranced out of the workshop, hurried to the side of the building, and removed out a small bright green skateboard. Before she took off, she turned to the nervous looking plant creature. "My name's Jenny Stone, by the way. Catch 'ya later!" She hopped on, and zipped down a mountain path.

Cosmo looked worried. "It's been how long?" She asked herself. "Surely Sonic and the others couldn't have left?" She scanned the landscape. "Maybe I should check Amy's house, she told me once she would never leave this place. If she's not there, Knuckles definantly will be. He would never leave the Master Emerald, or at least what remains of it." The newcomer hurried for the path where Jenny had skated off, and hiked down.

(Half an hour later)

When the hybrid was nearing the place where Amy lived, the young girl spotted a small pink thing moving through the trees, picking blueberries every now and again. It was unmistakably Amy to her. She had the same red dress and shoes on. Cosmo shrieked with happiness, dashed through the oaks and tackled the pink hedgehog in a huge hug.

The small 10-year old squeaked with fear and surprise. She managed to get the stranger off and dashed to the bushes, screaming, "DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The green girl lay dazed on the spot were 'Amy' had dumped her. Her hurt turned immediately to shock as a very familiar voice sounded through the shrubs, asking with concern, "What's wrong Sara?"

The plant hybrid could do nothing but gap at the next hedgehog that passed through the berry clumps. He was black with streaks of red on his quills, arms, and his face was covered in saw dust. The pink hedgie, who came up to his waist, cowered behind his legs. He froze at the sight of her; his bright red eyes staring at Cosmo.

"Cosmo?" He choked with absolute astonishment, his gaze fixed on Cosmo. She felt pretty nervous, remembering the time he had tried to kill her. What really shocked her was the fact that he ran right up to Cosmo and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He said.

"Sha…Sha... Shadow?" She whispered with dismay.

"Daddy that green lady attacked me." Sara squealed with fear. "Send her away."

"DADDY!!!???" Shouted a very shocked alien. " You got married?! With whom?!"

"Umm…" Shadow hesitated, while rubbing the back of his head, looking both proud and embarrassed. He backed away from Cosmo, as though he knew what her reaction was going to be. "Amy?"

"YOU GOT MARRIED TO AMY???!!! I THOUGHT SHE AND SONIC WOULD BE ALL OVER EACH OTHER BY NOW!!!!!!!" shrieked a very confused Cosmo. How long had it been since she had been here? The ebon hedgehog let out a soft, friendly chuckle.

This was a very different Shadow than the one Cosmo had met a while back. Before the raven-colored hedgie had been serious, expressionless, very savage looking, and held the air of forbidding. But now he looked as though he had been drained of all anger and contemplation. He had a gleam of friendly humor and warmth in his cherry colored iris. He no longer kept a frown on his face, but a wide smile at seeing Cosmo again. Shadow's own aura had now been changed to a welcoming one.

"What's going on dad?" Another voice echoed through the forest. This time a male hedgehog entered the clearing. He had so much resemblance to Shadow it was nearly impossible to tell which was which. The only difference was that he had Amy's emerald green eyes, while Sara had her father's ruby eyes. He wore kaki pants, black sneakers and a black tee with words in bloody red, 'When I snap you're first on my list.' His face had flecks of blue on it, as though he had been painting. He looked as though to be around thirteen, like Jenny had been. "I heard some screaming so I stopped painting the house to come and investigate, and who is this?"

"How many kids do you have?" Cosmo asked, looking absolutely baffled.

"These are my only two. Meet Drake Skylar. That's our surname now, and this is Sara Skylar, my daughter, as you know." The pink girl ventured out from behind her father slowly, and smiled nervously at Cosmo. Now up close she could see her fur was a darker shade than Amy's had been, and there were a few flecks of black and red on her bangs and quills, but she looked quite similar all the same.

Cosmo was getting pretty restless. Her need to be with Tails was stronger than ever. Her gaze left Shadows daughter and to the raven hedgehog. "Can somebody explain what has happened while I was gone?" She complained, her impatience now going beyond its limits. "Where's Eggman and Sonic!? How long has it been since I stopped the Meterax!? Why did you marry Amy? How did you survive that exploding planet? And another tiny thing; TAILS WORKRSHOP HAS BEEN EMPTY FOR A LONG TIME!!! WHERE IS HE!!!???" All the anger, betrayal and fear she had felt ever since Cosmo had gotten back to Sonics world had finally poured out of her. Her face was contorted with rage and pain, and tears of anger glittered from her sapphire colored eyes.

At first Shadow looked rather shocked to see the usually gentle Cosmo screaming like this, and then his expression changed instantly grim at the mention of Tails, much like the old one, yet he had a glow of sorrow and pity in his eyes as he looked at her. Sara had hidden behind her brothers legs this time when the alien had started up. Drake looked from Cosmo, to his father, over to Sara, and then back to Cosmo again. Confusion glittered in his emerald eyes as his gaze traveled to the hybrid. Shadow shut his eyes for a brief second, and then opened them.

"You best hear what happened to Tails from Amy. She was an eyewitness. Now come on," He turned to leave, and looked back. "I can tell there's a story to be told."


	2. Explainations

**_A note from Senyara:_** OK, this chapter explains what has happened in the years that Cosmo was gone. It's a bit confusing but will make more sense in the end.

Chapter 2

Explanations

Cosmo had no idea what had happened to Sonic, Tails, and the others, but she could not think of anything to do except follow Shadow and his family to Amy's place. Cosmo was seriously worried about Tails. Shadow apparently did not want to talk about the fox, yet she could at least ask how many of her other friends remained on the island. The young hybrid quickened her pace to walk in time with the ebon hedgie.

"Shadow, how many…" she started off, but was interrupted.

"Of us are living here now?" Shadow finished. "Well, Vector, Sonic, and Big have vanished without a trace, but me and Amy met Charmy on our honeymoon. He grew a good deal and now works as a police in a city across the ocean. The guy seemed pretty happy to see me. Espio lives in that same city. He's now a sensei for his own martial arts studio. He sent us pictures with him and his wife, Ashley. She's another chameleon. Cream is just across the island by the western shore. She married an echidna called Suraka, and now they live with their son Tony. He's looks just like his dad, but with his mother's eyes. And you can just guess what happened with Rouge and Knuckles."

"Did they get married?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"You bet." Shadow answered.

"I thought you might've ended up with her." Cosmo pointed out.

"Rouge's a bit over my taste buds; she's more like a sister to me anyway. Amy just… seemed like the right one. They live with their kids Jenny, Malisio, and April."

"We saw Jenny up at Tails old workshop. She said something about a clubhouse." Cosmo had only just remembered this. She should've guessed that the young echidna was their daughter! Her eyes had that same glow that Rouge always had.

"Dad's been trying to build us one for a while, but we can't get enough wood to do it." Drake pointed out. "That place sounds like an ideal place to do it."

"Anyway, what happened to Creams mother?" Cosmo asked, remembering the kind rabbit.

Shadows eyes flooded with grief. "She's dead; smallpox took Vanilla badly about 13 years ago, right after me and Amy got married. Cream was very upset, but took it well. I admired her for her bravery back then. I also think that's the reason Vector disappeared. We've all known he had a crush on her."

Cosmo's eyes filled with tears. They poured silently down her face as they walked on. The hybrid was hardly conscience of Shadow's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, we're here." Shadow said suddenly. The alien looked up.

Cosmo was pretty surprised to see how much the house had not changed. However, a thin coating of blue paint spread over it. A small garden bearing all kinds of fruit and veggies stretched on one side, vanishing behind it. A magenta colored hedgehog was tending to some carrots. She wore a red sunhat, a light orange tee, and capris. She looked up at the approaching people, and gaped at what she saw.

"Cosmo, is that you?" Amy's voice was tight with disbelief, it also sounded a lot more mature. Cosmo stared right back. Amy had grown up so much. She felt a pang of longing for the old Amy, when she was just a kid. Amy seemed to sense Cosmo's sadness, and she went right up to her and hugged her.

"I've missed you." Amy said. "How did you live that explosion?"

"Let's talk about this inside." Cosmo suggested. Drake was looking at her curiously. It made her feel a little nervous for some reason. Amy turned to her children.

"Would you please finish your chores? I'd like to talk to our guest alone."

The siblings looked a little down, but nevertheless they headed back to what they were doing. Drake took one last glance at Cosmo, and disappeared behind the house. The hybrid followed the married couple inside. While its outside had remained almost the same, the inside looked like a mansion living room. All kinds of ancient artifacts glittered on shelves around the wall. A plushy blue sofa sat right in front of a fireplace, with two soft armchairs on either side. A glossy table set for four was just behind it by a window. A brightly gleaming kitchen was seen in another room by the stairs. The green girl looked around in awe.

"How could you two afford to fix this place up like this?" She asked with wonder.

"We won the lottery." Shadow replied.

"I fainted at the sight of over 100,000 rings." Amy began, and sat down on the indigo sofa. "It was at least a few days when we started our honeymoon. Shadow took a shot at the lottery cards. After his third try, we had won a fortune." She removed her sunhat to reveal that her headband was now bright purple.

"The rest of it is placed in a bank." Shadow finished, sitting down next to his wife. "We used a few hundred rings to fix up this place."

"Traveling around space has given me liking for rare objects." Amy pointed out, while picking up a strange looking crystal ball that was swirling with emerald green gas from the side table. "Aren't you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

"I want to hear what happened to the others first." Cosmo pointed out determinedly.

"Well, OK." Amy put the glass ball down, pulled up the armchairs in front of the couch, and sat back down. She beckoned the Cosmo to sit, too. Shadow spoke first. "Now, for your first question: Where is Eggman? Could you answer that Ames? I wasn't there at the time."

The magenta hedgehog nodded, and began. "About 5 years after you defeated the Meterax, everyone all got fed up with Eggman ruining the peace of our island. Sonic planned to take him out once and for all. Not to kill him but to make sure he gets the message to never attempt planet domination again. We attacked openly at his base and had the element of surprise on our side. Sonic got in, headed for the main energy controller, and destroyed it. We only had 1 minute to leave before the base blew up. Eggman also tried to escape, but he never came out. To make a long story short we think he was caught under a piece of the ceiling and couldn't get out. The whole place went up in flames, junk flying everywhere." She took a deep breath. "I could hear shrieking echoing all around the rooms. It was the scariest thing I ever heard. Then, the second we all got out, the place exploded. The screaming stopped on the spot. After the fire went out, we searched the entire place. Sonic was in a complete state of shock. He had never intended to kill Eggman. What we found left of the Doctor; well…let's just say I was pretty close to throwing up." She shuddered, and Shadow put a reassuring arm around his wife.

"Can you answer a question for us?" Shadow asked. "How did you survive that collision?"

"I managed to release myself from the Meterax planet before you and Sonic smashed into it. I still question myself about how I ended up close to a planet. The force of that explosion must have sent me flying across space. Anyway, the natives took care of me until I was strong enough to come and find you. How did you survive it anyway? "

Shadow began his explanation. "I used Chaos Control to get myself away from that implode. Some sort of rock flew at me when I was trying to pull myself together and figure out where I was. It hit me and I think it jogged my memory. I could remember everything. I was worried about the others, and I wanted to make sure they were ok."

"You seem a lot nicer than I recall." Cosmo pointed out, remembering his 'friendly attempt at getting rid of Cosmo.

Shadow looked guilty. "People can change. I guess that's what happened when I saw Amy again. I fell in love with her eventually and I changed the way I was."

"Can I ask you another question? How long has it been since I destroyed the Meterax?"

"At least 23 years." Amy answered.

Shadow nodded. "Here's another question. According to Amy you left behind some sort of seed. What was that for?"

"In my tree form the flowers growing on me were destroyed when you smashed into me. Their seeds were scattered everywhere. Tails must have found one. They were meant to give sign that the planet is thriving; they only grow if the Planet Egg provides them the energy. If one was planted it here that means the planet has gotten back its Planet Egg."

"I see." Amy said understandingly. "Now you can ask us a question."

"Where's Tails?" She asked desperately.

Amy froze, staring at the hybrid with huge eyes. A second later she recovered herself, and the astonishment faded to hurt and pain. "Tails betrayed us all. He turned to the dark side claiming he had no reason to be with us anymore, with you gone. He's still alive but I'm not sure where he is. His mind was twisted with mad power and he to destroy the world, not conquer it. I guess he wanted everyone to feel the agony he was feeling. A week after Eggman died he snuck into the remains of the base and built himself an army from the scraps. They looked like oversized dragonflies. The whole island was invaded. It was the biggest battle I had ever fought. Tails seemed completely deranged. Sonic and Knuckles managed to chase him away, but he still reigned. When we received news of him attacking the rest of the world 2 days later, Sonic left on his own to find him, but I caught him trying to leave without saying goodbye. There, Shadow arrived and I started to have feelings for him."

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Sonic?" asked the pink 17 year-old hedgie as the blue-blur tried to climb into Tails old plane at his workshop. It was pouring rain when she had found her beloved rushing to get away. The previous battle against Tails had shaken everyone. Amy had matured at long last and had traded her red dress for an aquamarine tank-top and jeans. Her red head band was had now changed to aqua. "Where are you going?"_

_Sonic took a very deep breath, and turned to Amy, anger gleaming in his green eyes. "I'm going to find Tails and you're not going to stop me, nor are you coming."_

"_Sonic please, don't go!" She begged. "I don't know how I'd live without you. We need you here! I need you here! I love you!"_

"_Amy, knock it off!" The blue hedgehog shouted. "I don't love you! It's not going to work between you and me. There will never be an 'us'! Now, I'm going to find Tails, and I'm not coming back until I he's home on this island. Goodbye!"_

_He leaped into the plane, started the engines, and flew off into the night. Amy stood there in shock. When the worst of it had worn off, she fell right to her knees, and began crying harder than she ever had in her whole life. Her tears mingled with the cold rain now falling harder than ever. She knelt there for an hour, letting the salty drops of water fall into her lap._

_Suddenly a strong pair of arms lifted Amy off the ground and held her close to him, almost lovingly. She didn't even bother to look up as the stranger carried her out of the rain. Only until they were safe in the shelter of an overhanging rock did she open her eyes. The person that had comforted Amy in her time of need…was Shadow. He had sat down on a rock and was looking at her sympathetically while she lay in his black and red arms._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring the shocked look on her face._

"_You're alive?" She whispered._

_He nodded. "I have my memory back. I remember everything so clearly. You were the one who awoke the good in me, back on the Ark. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, and I'm fine." She answered quietly. Amy was blushing. The usually violent Shadow was acting very concerned. It was creepy, yet… oh so sweet. The magenta hedgehog sneezed suddenly. Amy was well aware she was catching a cold, and the she was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable. She began to shiver._

"_Let's get you somewhere warm." Shadow rose to his feet with Amy still in his arms, and trotted off into the darkness._

_By the time they arrived back at Amy's place the rain had eased off a bit. He placed her on the couch, and sat down next to her. He looked at her in worry. "Are you sure you're fine? You don't look so good."_

"_I'm fine, really. It's just a cold. I'll get better after a good nights sleep. Anyway, when did you become so concerned? Last time I looked, you tried to kill Cosmo!"_

"_I've changed my ways, and put my past behind me. I learned a saying on my way over here: 'Put your energy into today, stop worrying about the past'." He continued to watch her. "What were you crying about earlier?"_

_Amy hesitated for a moment, and soon found herself spilling everything to Shadow: Eggman's death, Tails turning traitor, and Sonic, the person whom she had had a huge crush on for a long time to come, yelling at her like that. He listened in silence. "I really don't know what's gotten into him. He seemed ok but now I realized he's nothing but a big jerk!"_

"_I used to think the same about Eggman." Shadow admitted. "And now that he's dead I'm free of him, but I have nowhere to go."_

"_You can stay with me, if you want to. I tend to get rather lonely when there's nobody to talk to."_

_Shadow smiled, and flopped down on the couch. He seemed ready for good nap. Amy was starting to feel too tired to get up, let alone get out of her wet clothes. The rain had eased off a good deal, and the full moon was hovering over the window. It seemed to ignite Shadows fur and turn him into a silvery hedgehog. Her own fur was turning a delicate white color as well. Her gaze met the ebon hedgies face, and she blushed a bright red color. Shadow had apparently fallen asleep already. She curled up next to him._

"_**Do I really need Sonic to complete me,"** She thought. **"Or has Shadow already done that?" **And with that thought in mind, she drifted off._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Cosmo wasn't even aware that Amy had wrapped up her story. Her mind was still buzzing about the news of Tails. How could he betray them? She always thought better of him! And what about that seed of hers? Was it still alive, or had Tails destroyed it in his rage? The news still hadn't sunk into her, and she was numb with shock. She had a sudden urge to throw her head back and let out a wail of pain. It was building up so fast in her. A voice brought her back to the world.

"Cosmo, I know this is pretty hard for you." It was Shadow who had spoken. "But you need to be strong. Tails will come back, and until then you can stay with us. Anyway, that answers the question of why I married Amy. I can't even begin to imagine Sonics expression when he finds out we got married. I bet he liked Amy all this time. He was only mean to her because he was so upset about all the recent events."

She nodded blankly, and Amy stood up and departed for the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat now? You must be pretty hungry." She called over her shoulder.

For a moment Cosmo thought that any type of food would be brought back up within seconds. But, nevertheless, she got up and followed Amy and her husband. Cosmo glanced at her feet, let the last of her tears fall onto them, and left for the kitchen.

**_A note from Senyara:_** Whew, this was a long chapter. Ok, we all know now that Tails betrayed them all; Eggman and Vanilla died, and Sonic totally crushed Amy in her past and has left the island and has not been heard from, along with Vector and Big. What could possibly happen next?


	3. New Feelings

**_A note from Senyara:_** Ok, the last chapter cleared up a few things, and now its time to move on.

Chapter 3

New Feelings

Night had fallen at last, and Cosmo lay awake in her makeshift bed on the couch. She had felt better after a bite of Amy's excellent cooking, yet she was still feeling rather depressed about how much had changed. Everything she had heard that day continued to reel through her head. Sonic had left Amy and she had found love in Shadow, Eggman had died by sheer accident, Vanilla was also dead, the Chaotix Detective Agency had broken up, and Tails had betrayed them to try to destroy the planet.

"**_Everything's so confusing. Why does life have to be so complex?"_** She thought to herself. "**_Maybe a quick walk will help clear up my mind."_**

Cosmo slid out of her bed and headed for the door almost unconsciously. Things were still and Cosmo felt a lot better breathing in the cool night air. She walked through the trees for a few minutes before she heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was strumming on a guitar. Cautiously she approached the source, which was coming through a bush. Very quietly, she peered out.

For moment she thought she was seeing Shadow, but the moonlight reflected his eyes, which were emerald green. It was Drake, and the young hybrid was curious why he was up so late. He was sitting in a tree with a guitar on his lap, watching the star-filled sky, as though looking for something.

"Drake, what are you doing up so late?" Cosmo said, venturing out of the bushes.

The black hedgehog fell out of the tree in surprise. His arm shot out to grab the branch and he dangled there, with the guitar in his other hand. Cosmo started to laugh. He stared at her. "Were you spying on me?" he exclaimed.

"No, I just felt like I needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air." She chuckled. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all. I don't mind." He stammered, while trying to get back on his branch. "You just startled me, that's all. I'm just not used to having company while I'm here. Anyway, there's no point sending you away now. Why don't you take a look at this?" He jerked a thumb at the horizon.

Despite the fact that she was not a good jumper, Cosmo managed to get on the thick tree branch to sit next to him. "What are we looking for?" She asked quietly.

"Just watch the sky." Drake replied.

She gazed into the distance, watching and waiting. Then, without warning, a huge shooting star flashed across the sky, leaving a very thick trail of star dust behind it. Cosmo jumped while the latter gazed at it with no surprise at all.

"I come up here to watch that meteor fly by every night." He explained with awe. There was silence for a few minutes as the two stared at night sky; the ebon hedgie began to strum on his guitar again. It was broken when Drake asked, "What's it like in space?"

The question caught the hybrid off guard. She sat dumbfounded for a second and then recovered herself. "Why do you ask that?"

"Mom and Dad told me about everything that you did up there." He replied. "I was just wondering what it looked like; to actually see and pass the stars up close." There was a large note of wistfulness and envy in his tone.

Cosmo gathered herself together. "Well, there are plenty of stars and galaxies. I was born and raised up there, and it was nice to travel and take the time to star gaze. They really were beautiful, and they still are."

For a moment Cosmo paused and remembered the time she took to star gaze with Tails, but then a small whisper from Drake brought her back, and she could've sworn she heard him say, "I think you're beautiful as well."

"What did you say Drake?" She asked. The hedgehog jumped.

"Uhhh, I said…'I think they're beautiful as well.'" Was that red Cosmo was seeing on Drakes face? Cosmo felt some blood rush to her cheeks.

"Well, they really are." She said awkwardly. "Anyway, I was born up there; the only one that sprouted when my sisters planted the seeds. Later my mother named me Cosmo. She had changed into a tree and was dieing under the power of the fake Planet Egg. She gave me this." Cosmo pointed at her chest, where her mother's defense jewel still rested. "If I listen close enough I can still hear her voice."

Drake nodded. "Go on."

"Then the Meterax attacked, and everything changed." The hybrid winced at the memory. "My sisters and mother were killed, and I was implanted with a tracking device. I should have been destroyed with them. I endangered everyone around me" Just the thought of the loss her family brought even more tears to her eyes. Drake put an arm around her, and, once again, Cosmo blushed, only this time a lot deeper.

"I'd better get to bed now, it's late." She jumped down, and looked up at Drake. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay here for a bit longer. How 'bought I take you to meet my friends tomorrow?"

Cosmo perked up at once. "Certainly!" She waved goodbye and took off towards the house.

**_A note from Senyara:_** Alright, this chapter was a bit short. I wanted to get one or two things cleared. Please R&R!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!


	4. The Typhoons Descendents

**_A note from Senyara:_** Time to meet the sons and daughters of Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream. This will start from Knuckles and Rouges house, followed by Cream's place.

Chapter 4

The Typhoon descendants

"Jenny, time for breakfast!" Came the voice of Rouge Stone up the stairs to Jenny's room.

The young echidna reluctantly sat up from her twin bed, her dreadlocks astray and sticking up in the air from the static. She yawned, stretched, slipped out of her pajamas and put on her usual attire, a black shirt and sea green pants. She turned over to her door mirror to check her appearance. Jenny's hair was long and wavy, a bit like her dads, only much thinner; and she was very slim looking, like her mother. As the echidna looked at herself her mind strayed to the stranger she had met yesterday. Her mother might know who she was, since the bat claimed she knew a 'Miles Prower' once.

Jenny hurried out of the room to catch the smell of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes; a few of Jenny's favorites. The soothing aroma drove all thoughts of the stranger out of her mind. She raced downstairs, jumped the last step and dashed for the kitchen. There she found her father, Knuckles Stone, sitting in his usual chair at the table sipping his coffee. A newspaper was spread out in front of him. Jenny's brother, Malisio, was across the table from Knuckles wolfing down his pancakes. Jenny rushed over to the table to try and get something before her brother ate everything. Malisio was a strong looking, bright red 14 year-old echidna with exact resemblance to his dad, along with the same personality. He only wore a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"You seem hungry this morning." Her father said as she grabbed all the bacon she could possibly stomach. "Didn't you eat something last night?"

"Yes, and I think I've found a good place for a clubhouse at last, so I want to hurry and show the others. It's an old dome-like house and I want to show my friends." Jenny replied as she swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "I found it on the mountain side. There's nothing bad about it, besides the 7 inches of dust covering everything."

"That's great," Malisio said happily. "If we can clean it up, we'd have a great place to meet and hang out."

"And it's about time." Jenny muttered under her breath. They had been hanging out in the woods for a long time now.

She was suddenly struck by the thought of saying something about the girl she met yesterday. Jenny had barely opened her mouth to speak when her mother walked in with her sister April.

April was a pretty looking, silver 12 year-old bat who could've easily been mistaken for Rouge, if she didn't have her dad's eyes and his fur color streaked along her wings, ears, and face. Aprils personality was completely different from her parents, however; kind, smart, and always ready to be friendly. Her profile consisted of a sky-blue tee, jeans and tennis shoes. As usual her seashell necklace was hanging around her neck

"Morning." She greeted them joyfully as she plopped down on her brothers other side. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Just fine." Malisio answered. Jenny merely nodded, not wanting to show the food in her mouth.

"Same here." Knuckles said behind his newspaper.

"Nice to see you up Jenny." Rouge pecked her husband on the cheek before turning to her oldest daughter. "I thought I was going to have to wait until noon before you got out of bed." At that moment the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Jenny offered as she got up to place her plate in the sink. She hurried to the wireless phone.

"Hello, Stone residence?" She asked politely.

"Yo Jenny, what's up?" Came the voice of Tony Wynatu, son of Cream and Suraka. As usual Jenny found herself blushing to the voice of her crush.

"Hi Tony, I was right in the middle of breakfast, but you can talk." Jenny replied.

"Ok, Here's the scoop," The echidna started off. "Drake just called and claimed he had a new friend for us to meet. Apparently she was an old friend of my moms, and that's all he's saying. Tell April and Malisio to meet me and Drake at that new place you found. Where was it?"

"It's on the side of the mountain. You can't miss it. The place looks just like some sort of dome." Jenny wondered vaguely if Drakes new friend was the hybrid she met. "We'll meet you there when we get the chance."

"Ok, I'll call Drake and let him know, bye!"

"Bye!" Jenny hung up and turned to her siblings. "Tony said that Drake has a new friend for us to meet. We can meet at that new place I found yesterday."

"Sweet!" April exclaimed. "Can we go now?" The she-bat turned to her parents.

"Fine with me." Knuckles agreed. Rouge nodded her approval.

"Alright, then," Malisio said. "Let's get going."

He, Jenny, and April said a quick goodbye to their mom and dad, grabbed their skateboards (Malisio's was bright yellow) and the two took off, April flying in her siblings wake. The house was very close to a huge stone structure. Jenny glanced over to the Master Emerald shrine where the green gem sat glistening in the rays of the sun. It had recovered at last.

**_(At the Wynatu's residence)_**

Tony had just hung up the phone. He dialed Drakes number quickly and waited for the answer. A female voice came out of the other end of the phone instead.

"Hello?"

"'Sup Sara?" Tony asked.

"Hi Tony! We were just about to leave." The dark pink hedgie replied.

"Can you put your brother on for me? I need to tell him the new clubhouse location."

"Sure thing." There was a small sound of footsteps shuffling, a call for someone, and more footsteps.

"Hey Tony!" Drake was on the phone at last. "You needed me?"

"Yeah, Jenny said she knew were to find a new club. It's a big dome on the mountain side. Do you think you can find it?"

"Our new friend said she knew the way." Drake answered. He was obviously careful not to give anything away. "I think we can get there in one piece."

"Alright, just asking, see 'ya later!"

"Adios." The black hedgehog hung up.

"What was that all about?" The voice of Suraka rang into the living room. Tony's father was a very dark brown echidna wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Tony looked exactly like him, only he had his mother's bright orange eyes. His profile consisted of black pants and a dark gray tee.

"Drake called a few minutes ago and claimed he made a new friend for us to meet." Tony explained. "The guy also mentioned she was an old friend of moms."

"An old friend of mine? I can't recall having any 'old' friends." Cream had come in to listen. She was still in her yellow nightdress. "Who are you talking about Tony?"

"Drake didn't say her name, but I'm sure I'll be able to convince her to come over and visit. I'd better go and meet them now." Tony hurried to the door

"Ok, but be back by dark!" His mother reminded.

"I will." And with that the brown echidna rushed out into the bright morning sun, where the aqua blue ocean was washing endlessly against the earth. The Wynatu's house sat on a cliff a good deal away from the edge. Tony hopped onto his bright red bike, and left for the huge mountain, looming in the center of the island.

**_A Note from Senyara:_** Sorry about the lack of updates. There was a huge blizzard at my house and I was stuck without power for weeks! I'm just glad it started after Christmas. You know the drill, R&R!!!!


End file.
